


Cold outside

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan and Phil enjoy some snow





	Cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> hola! i've been posting a lot lately, but i had to get this out before i blew up from the pressure of it. Jacksepticeye's video and dnp's pictures and twitter posts inspired me. this is different from what i've been posting lately, so for those of you who liked this style and ship, here you go! enjoyyyy  
> Kay

“NO!” 

Phil sputtered, shaking his head, powdery snow falling out of his dark hair. Dan laughed, the camera nearly falling out of his hands. Phil pouted, eyes soft and puppy-like. Dan smiled, putting the camera down and going to dust him off. The snow was still falling, a faint prickling noise all around. A few snowflakes had caught in Phil’s eyelashes, his pale cheeks stained dark pink, and his nose glowing.

There were few things more beautiful than Phil in the snow.

He thought about that one time they were back in Manchester and had filmed that video in the snow. Back when Dan was hiding his emotions behind sarcasm and that ridiculous fur hat. He had thought the same thing then too, how angelic Phil looked surrounded by frozen water droplets that made his face light up. 

“I was trying to get a good angle,” Phil said, his nose scrunching adorably, and his eyes glaring at Dan with mock fire. Dan kissed each of his cheeks, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath the cold air and his numb lips.

“I know. But you needed more snow.” Dan murmured into his scarf. Phil laughed, the sound ringing out in the quiet winter afternoon. 

“I’m going to take a proper selfie now, don’t mess me up.” he moved away from Dan and posed, smiling softly. 

Dan looked up to the dim gray sky and felt the soft cold pinpoints of snowflakes on his face. He loved snow. It made the world so much quieter and cleaner looking. It gave him a sense of peace and calm, made him forget all the-SMACK 

“Phil!” he cried out, wet coldness seeping into his neck. He swiped furiously at his now frozen chin and turned to Phil who was now doubled over. He managed to take a picture and kept laughing. 

“Oh you little-” Phil darted away from him, yelping and laughing still. I still liked snow, Dan decided, racing after him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! it was nice to take a break from the smut writing, which i will continue trust me. they were just too cute to not write about. any reason to get away from my homework will do honestly. >.< comment and kudos if you enjoyed <3  
> Kay


End file.
